Dream Girl, Fanfiction of Ed
by Edwardelrickay
Summary: A Mysterious girl appears in Edwards dream, Pleading for his help, is she real or just a figment of his imagination, the only way to find out is to see if her home town is on a map, but theres a deeper story behind this dream girl then expected.
1. Chapter 1

My second home was set so far East that it didn't appear on any map. My mother had been in the market all day and come home with a new friend, Mr. Glukfrine, a scary old man with a goatee and gray hair. He made me feel all sickly inside. I still remember the feeling, I used to run to the washroom whenever i saw him. One stormy night I was in my room, thinking about the day and why i had constantly run to my room, ill, when i heard my mother talking to the old man. He had been arguing all day with her, she looked pale and frail, and I had run crying to my dark, empty room when they wouldn't stop, when their voices carried though the walls of the large old house. I sat, wiping the warm tears and loosening the tightness that had formed in my throat, now curious to what they were arguing about now, so I peeped around the corner of my door to see. My mother was in his arms, with a scared, shocked look on her pale face. The maid saw it too and dropped the tray of dinner to the floor. But what she saw and what I saw were completely different. A moment later she drew from his arms with her hands clasping the bloody dagger in her heaving chest. The maid saw suicide, my own mother plunging the double edged knife in her stomach, but slowly, as the old mans' hands drew away from the dagger and a ghostly smile creep across his haggard face, my mother dropped to the floor with a thud that was dull and without life. Seeing my door shut, quickly the old man paced to my room next. He didn't have another dagger in his hands, this i knew for certain, of i saw him drop it next to my mother, but he scared me all the same. He came in, peered behind him and closed the door with a click. Then he said, in a deep, over powering voice that made me feel chill and weak, "my dear sweet Marie, I have a gift for you." He lifted his heavy arms and placed a golden charm around my neck and then shoved me roughly onto the bed and whispered into my ear. I lay frozen as I listen to his cold, harsh words." May you be consumed by your hearts desire." And then, with fear in my heart, I was lifted from this world into a misty 'like' world and left to wander the familiar planes of my home forever, alone.

---------------------

A ghostly figure stood in the window frame of an old, creaking house with peeling window frames and dusty curtains. She never turned around when she spoke, or when she was spoken to. Edward just stood there, staring at her, pondering her physique and why he could see through her. Her hair was a misty chestnut brown, and hung in a bulky braid down to the backs of her knees, if they could be seen underneath her long woolen blue dress. She stood as still as a statue made of granite, without flinching at Edwards sudden words.

"Who, are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, the words coming out broken and quiet, as if whispering to him self. There was no answer. The figure didn't even sway with the wind that came, unfelt, through the open window, though the curtains moved. "What is you name?" he continued in a nervous voice, knots forming in his stomach as the silence stretched, his questions left unanswered.

She leaned forward in the window, her form casting irregular shapes of light across the dark dusty room. Her voice filled the silence like a bell tolling in the distance, stating the time of day. That it should be time to go home, it's getting dark. There was no bell though, and there was no time. "My name is Marie Thranklien," she spoke softly, filling Edward with a warmer feeling then before when there was no voice in the room but his. "Please help me," she said in a misty voice, an edge came through, cutting off sharply and pushing Edward back into the chilling fear he had felt before she spoke.

She started to fade a bit, her edges blended with the room around her. Edward didn't know what to say next. His voice was caught in his throat, like he was choking on a cookie he hadn't known he'd eaten. He noticed this though and quickly asked that next question that popped into his mind, a question that might solve the mysterious weight growing in his mind. This mystery too weird to just forget about and ignore.

"Where?" He paused, not feeling the question form firmly in his head. "How?" He tried again, then spit out what made the most sense to him. "I don't understand," he said sharply. He forced his voice out. He threw up his hands and desperately tried to wave them about as if she understood that this meant stay and explain. He was used to text books clearly stating the truth and why, not figments of souls speaking to you in an unnatural world where no laws stayed firm.

She stood there, gazing out the window as if remembering something from a distant past. Her blue dress, layers of material, blew slightly even though the wind had stopped. Her dress looked to be old fashioned, but she sounded as if she really needed to be helped, like she was pleading for an answer that just wasn't there.

"Where is this place?" Ed asked to clarify his earlier question; the knots in his gut were still over growing and over powering his logical thinking. What was this girl doing in his dream anyway? This was private property! She had no right!

"This is Dream Meadow," She spoke again, the bell sounding behind her. "Please hurry Edward, please," She urged. Then she faded without a sound from in front of the peeling window pane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed suddenly woke with a start and startled Al, sitting next to him on the train. They were on there way to central to give Roy yet another report.

Al turned to face Ed and stared at him. "Are you ok," he asked as Ed turned to look at him.

"Wha..?, Oh ya I'm fine; I just… had a bad dream," Ed said a little hesitantly.

Ed turned back toward the window, and gazed at the rolling landscape with a few scattered houses showing up in the distance. The fields of green grass swayed in the window and almost tricked Ed back into a deep sleep, but then Ed remembered the dream, who was she? Why was she asking him for help, and was she real? Ed didn't know what to think.

Al noticed Ed's silence and looked his way, "are you sure you're ok? We'll be there in about 20 minutes." Al stated to his brother to comfort him in any circumstance.

"Ya I'm fine; it's nothing. Hey Al, do you believe in Ghosts?" Ed asked still looking out the window.

"Ya, I suppose, I mean there's no scientific explanation why they would stay here on earth but we can't know every thing. Maybe the soul was troubled or desired the world more then the… gate," Al said finally.

Ed answered back with out turning from the window, "Ya, you're probably right." Ed finally turned from the flying plains and fields and looked at Al, well I don't know what to believe but what ever, we're looking for the stone and once again our search was unsuccessful, I think it's out to get us, the stone and there's not much we can do to stop that." Ed was finished talking and was about to get up for a little stretch when suddenly the train started to slow and come to a halt in front of eastern Headquarters. The scenery outside the window had changed quickly from fields to houses as they had neared the station, when Ed turned to talk to Al.

Ed and Al walked off the train and gathered with the rest of the passengers getting off at this stop. The houses of Eastern Headquarters loomed over them as they walked off the platform and into the crowded streets. They turned in the direction of the headquarters and followed the path they had taken to many times to often to forget until they reached the gate. Ed looked up at the windows of the building inside and a smile lit his face almost instantly.

"Hey, Al, do you know of a place called Dream Meadow?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh nothing, but I'll check it up in the map room, I'm sure the colonel will let us, I think I might have another lead" Ed lied, the girl had said something about being in Dream Meadows, if there was a real place called that then that must mean there was a real person in need of his help. The least Ed could do was check up on the place for the military, and while he was there, check up o any rumors for the stone. Who knows, there might be something there.

Ed inserted the key for the gate and entered beside Al. They walked up to the door and walked in, waving to the odd person who called out "hey long time no see, any luck?" They answered back with "No, no luck, but hey maybe next time."

Ed and Al navigated the halls till they stopped in front of a door with a gold name plate stating "Colonel Roy Mustang" was inside. A number of bronze plates underneath that stated the subordinated that accompanied him.

Ed lifted his hand to knock on the door and stopped just before his knuckles collided with it. "Should I?" He asked, meaning should he knock on the door.

"Ahh, well, we do have to give him the report brother"

"No, no, I mean should we knock and not just barge in, I mean its Roy, would he knock?"

"I think he would brother." Al said just a little confused.

"Your wrong there, I'll show him who it feels, ready?"

"Ya, but I don't think you should just barge in Ed."

"Oh come on, I'm just having a little fun." And he opened the door and yelled, Hey how ya doing Colonel, how's east command holding up?"

"You always have fun brother." Al muttered under his breath.

_**So this is the second Chapter and I've worked really hard on it to capture the feeling of the story and the characters. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and have just as much fun reading the second!! Oh and the disclaimer, I own not FMA or its characters or plot. Enjoy!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat there in front of my window reminiscing about what good times I had spent in this small friendly town. Slowly I let my mind drift in and out of thoughts, and as the trees swayed in the fog and the dim sun set in front of my window I thought about one of the happiest memories I had.

Slowly the image came to mind. I remember looking out this very same window on a bright sunny day. It was sweltering out side so my mum had told me to stay indoors.

I looked out the window and stared at the bright wheat fields and corn. Then I noticed the brown haired boy from across the street coming up to our house with a bundle of flowers in his arms. Probably to swoon my mum for the wonderful dinner she made last night. He should go for younger woman.

He came up into view, I noticed a smudged of dirt on his check and then past out of view as he came up onto the porch. I heard a knock downstairs and just listened. My mum answered the door and I could hear them talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying, I was counting down the slow seconds till he waked out the door.

Then I heard foot steps coming up the stairs and I slowly got up thinking it was my mum. Someone knocked and I opened the door. Standing there was the boy with flowers in his arms. He held them out to me and I gladly took them and put them beside my globe on the desk. Than I stood in front of him. "Thank you" I said into the humid air that filed my room. He stared at me and smiled. "You're welcome. I was helping my pa and I saw these gorgeous marigolds, you're favourite. I hope you like them." He said shyly. "Oh I love them" I said with a huge grin on my face.

Then he shifted his foot and spoke. "I-I got to go help pa in the fields, I'll see you later." He turned to leave and then I put my hand on his cheek, and then brushed it with my lips. I could see him blush and I pulled away. He then left, and I sat back down in front of the window. I could see him put a hand to his cheek and walk toward the fields, and I swayed at the thought that I like him. I stood in the window and yelled into the heat, "See you tonight!!!!" and he turned and waved. I smiled and when I opened my eyes, I was back in the same foggy room of my second home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward stood in front of the door that was labeled Map Room. "Wow, I can't believe he said yes." Ed had a flash back to what Roy had said when he asked him to see the Map Room. "_Sure, I don't see why not, just tell me where you're going and I'll see if I can hook you up"._ Edward had flinched when he said that but he could always work around that part of the deal if need be. He put his hand on the handle and twisted it to the right. A cold draft flowed from the room and gave Edward a shiver. He slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

Alphonse followed in and stood in the doorway, wondering what his brother would be looking for in the Map Room. He closed the door behind him and walked up to the podium in the middle of the room, which Edward was standing in front of now, and looked down at the large map of Amestris. "So, what are we looking for? Brother?"

Edward looked up and stared at Al, "oh right, well, I can't remember what the place is called but I think it started with a D. Not Dubleth." Edward shuddered under the name and then continued. "Well I guess I'd better tell you. You'd find out sooner or later. I, I had a dream, and this girl asked for my help, she said she was in some place, I can't remember where, but she sounded like she really needed my help." Edward shrugged. "That's why I asked if you believed in ghosts."

"But that means you lied to the colonel, you said you had a lead on the philosophers' stone!?" Alphonse protested. "Hey it's not his business, besides; her spirit might be here because of the stone, so it's not necessarily a lie." Edward argued back.

Edward thought some more and then started wondering around the room, pulling out books and flipping through their dusty pages, and then returning them to their spot of the shelf. "D-D-Dar, no Duo, no that's not it." Edward was thinking really hard. In fact he was thinking so hard that 5 hours later he'd been through every book in the room and was now sitting at the table by the window.

He stared at the sealing, and waited for sleep to come. He had come to the conclusion that he must ask the girl for the directions he needed to arrive there, to help her. He sat there, thinking of nothing. Al had stopped talking when Edward had snapped and said that he was getting tired.

Al sat in silence, his usual hobby and thought of what his brother was thinking of. He looked up, in what would have been a sad face and noticed that Edward had fallen asleep. His soft features creased with worry, yet at peace. Slowly he got up and put the blanket laying on the floor near his feet on his brother, and sat in silence once again, dreaming of the day he could return his brother to his body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward looked up at a gray sky, the blurry clouds passed overhead in an unfelt wind. The darker grass swayed around Edward as if in a dream. Edward sowly sat up and looked around him. The trees and fields were all shades of gray and black, and the sky was the lightest gray you'd have ever thought existed. Turning left and right he could see old houses standing here and there between fields of grey wheat and corn. The houses appeared to look (in our view not his) Victorian, with fancy trimming, but not excessive.

Standing up Edward felt a sway in his steps and appeared in front of a darker, gray house. All the windows were a foreboding black, and hazy light seemed to halo the house. "Ugh, this looks grim." Edward whispered. His voice echoed in the landscape which sent a shiver down his back for a third time this day.

Edward looked back up at the house and reached for the handle in front of him. As he clasped his hand firmly around it he felt an electrifying jolt run up his arm and he was flung a few meters from the front porch. Edward sat up and shook his head. The pain form the fly and the jolt slowly released from his head. "Ouch." He whispered again to be replied by another echo.

He looked back up at the house and noticed a figure in the window to the left of the door on the second floor waving to him. He stood up and felt the sway again, and waved back. Then all of a sudden he felt and heard a voice in his head, humming and then speaking to him. "_Think of the room, from last time and then you can come in, close your eyes and imagine the room…"_ Edward heard these words, but they sounded distant to him. Unreal.

He thought about what the voice had said and did what he thought was the only way to gain answers. _I guess it's how you get around in this world._ He thought. So he imagined the room he had seen the girl in beofre, adn he imagined her, standing in front of the window, and pale curtains flowing in the unfelt breeze, the bed in the corner, the chair and the desk. Then he felt the earth sway again and when he opened his eye's, he saw the room, and the girl standing by the desk this time. Swirling her globe.

"So you finally came, I thought i'd hear from you soon. Do you need any help?" Said sad in a sad tone.

"Well, i can't remember the place i'm looking for, I-" He paused, searching for the right words. "can you show me where it is again?" He asked.

"I told you it's not on any map. i'll show you again." She said in a whisper. She then pointed a long slender finger at the spinning globe and it stopped over a place that was across quite a large dessert. Edward moved in closer and saw a faint dot, long rubbed away, on the other side of it. Looking to the right of the dessert he saw in capital letters; AMESTRIS. "So it's... it's across the dessert?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it is Dream Medow, pronounced Drem." She said. All this time she had not once turned to look at him. Suddenly there was a screach coming from the hall and a scratching noise arose from the other side of the door. A shadow krept across the room and she turned frighteningly towards the door. The scratching got louder and harder and then she screamed to Edward, "Go, you must. If they get you, you will die. Go now!" She yelled, her face hidden beneath the shadow of the room.

Edward didn't know what to do, the noise that came from the door had rooted him to the spot. "But-" "No go." And as she said her last word she pushed him toward the window, and he felt himself hit against the glass and he felt the unfelt breeze. Suddenly he felt the breeze push him away formt he room, the girl, the house and the fields, and sudden;y the world was in colour and he was sitting up in the Map Room, blanket on the floor and the darkness coming in from the window from outside.

"NO! DON'T GO!" He yelled into the darkness and Alphonse stood up to walk over to him. "Brother are you ok?" He asked with concern. Edward looked at him and smiled, sweet trickling down his face. "Al, it's Dream Meadow, it's on the other side of the dessert, I found out, now we can go!" Edward said excitedly. Alphonse just looked at him, then stood up. "You must sleep some more before we go, or you'll not make it there awake." He said with a hint of a giggle and concern. Why had his brother looked so terrified before he woke up?

Edward did as he was told and then in the morning, they went to the colonel to tell him of there destination.

"So your going to Dream Meadow!? Interesting. Well, the Military hasn't had many dealings with that town in about 3-400 years I believe, but it just so happens that i have a fellow going up there today." Roy said matter of factly. Why didn't it surprise Edward that this was so. He was now unsure of his decision of telling Roy, but it was to late now.

"Well where can I meet this fellow of yours?" Edward asked slowly. "Well he's at the train station now. And he's got a means of transport from there."

"Thanks, I guess your not going to tell me who it is, are you." Said Edward. He already knew the answer to that.

"No, you'll know him, anyway, here's your tickets, I already purchased them for you, you should thank me."

"Edward just stared at the ground. Alphonse then spoke up in his brothers' silence. "Thank you colonel, we appreciate your help, we must be going now. Good Bye."

"Edward, be careful, ok" Roy said slowly.

"Ya sure, thanks! Bye colonel." He waved and walked out of the room followed by Alphonse.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and Alphonse walked up to the station and handed the ticket man their tickets and walked in. They looked around for a second; looking for a familiar fellow that Roy had hinted at and then, to Edwards's slight displeasure, saw him. Suddenly a loud booming voice came from across the platform and a tall, muscular man in a military suit and a small blonde mustache came running up to than and grabbed Edward into a back cracking bear hug.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. How nice it is to see you again. When the colonel told me you needed a guide I was so happy to oblige that I signed up right away. I planned our means of transport and disguises for secrecy too." Major Armstrong voiced.

"Thanks Major but, we don't need to hide ourselves, I mean, we're just going to the dessert." Edward said mater of factly.

"Of course we do. I heard the people there don't much like the Military, past dealings and all, and I need to got here and pick up some stuff anyway so it's on the way! Come on, the trains about to leave. We don't want to be late." He said and then practically dragged Edward and Alphonse onto the arriving train and off they were, to the Dessert passing. The last station of the train route.

_**Thank you soo much for reading, I've had so much fun typing it out I hope you enjoyed it!!, Please post some reviews, if you have time. I like to read them and hear what you guys think of the story, and if you have any suggestions as to where it might go. Thank you again and I'll try hard to type up the next chapter soon!!**_

_**Ok so this is finally the next chapter and as you know I do not own FMA or any characters. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

Marie stood in front of the mirror, starring at her self, wondering what made her different in some sort of way then the other girls that had lived in the village. Looking back, she recalled the fact that all the girls had laughed at her at school and in the court yard during town dances, and even when they were just walking around. Than as if she had taken a blow to the head from some unknown force she remembered the thing that had made her different. Other then the fact that she had long lovely hair as her mother always seemed to mention, she had an auto mail leg. It was an older version.

Slowly she pulled up the hem of her dress and gazed at her right leg. That's why she could never play sports, or dances at those wonderful town dances. She remembered the cause of her unhappiness in this town and replayed the events in her head. Time passed slowly as she looked back on the unchangeable past.

She remembered the day she had been playing out side by the old shed behind the house. Her mother had told her not to, but she wanted to explore. She had just moved there last week and the fact still remained, she knew nothing of the town yet. She wondered around the house and started dogging in the dirt. Not paying attention to the growing stain on her dress. She then took the scarf her mom had tied to her head and placed it over her face. "I'm a thief!" She declared and started running around the yard. This was fun. She saw the shed, and for events to go along with her role playing game she would need a hide out.

She wondered in to the shed and shifted things around to make sense. She had to be careful; the previous owner had left junk laying around such as boards of wood with rusty nails in them. There were rusty crop tools hanging on the walls giving the shed an eerie atmosphere to it. There were dirty rags lying on the floor and the work benches, which were too tall for young Marie to see t he top of were covered in dusty and pot soil. The previous owners must have been farmers. There was one window to the right of the door and a ladder opposite the door.

She started climbing the ladder on the far side of the room to see if she could find a way up into the loft above the dirty shed. As she placed her shaky foot on the highest rung a loud crack came from beneath her and the ladder swayed on the spot. She hung on tightly and a look of fright crossed her face. The ladder swayed more dangerously now and then with the slightest of breath it fell to the floor with a loud crash and a terrifying scream.

In the kitchen of the new manner, Maries' mother heard a loud scream form behind the house and then looked out the window. A thought crossed her mind. "Where's Marie". She ran out of the house and around to the back. She ran into the shed and gasped, hands moving to her mouth. "Marie, Marie, are you ok? No I told you not to come back here!" She yelled terrified. She ran up to Marie and pulled of the ladder on top of her. Then to her horror, she saw a pool of blood on the right side of her dress.

As Marie had fallen on one of the boards with the nails still in them. Marie was balling her poor little eyes out. She called her mother, needing to be comforted. Slowly that memory faded into the mist, another arouse. She had not been feeling well, the rust from the nail darkening her own thoughts.

Days later, after her mother had bathed her wound and bond it, she noticed her daughter falling ill. Her mother, growing more and more fearful for her daughters' life was worriedly looking for a doctor to help her daughter.

One stormy night, late for any traveler to be out, there was a knock at her door. She got up form her daughters bed and walked to the door. Slowly she pulled it open. "Yes, how can I help you?" She asked drearily. A man stood in the door way, tall and dressed in a long wet black traveler's cloak. His boots were terribly muddy and upon realizing that the man was out in the rain she let him in hurriedly.

"Oh you must be so cold, let me run a cup of hot tea for you, and I'll get some of my husbands clothes for you, I'll have to dry those, come in come in, sit down, make yourself at home." She said rather quickly. She ran into the kitchen and put on the kettle, and then ran up stairs to fetch some dry cloths for the wet man.

He walked in and muttered a happy thanks and took of his cloak and sat down. She came rushing down the stairs with a bundle of cloths in her arms when she realized he was sitting down on the couch. "I'm so sorry for the wait. Here are the dry clothes, if you want to put them on you can go in to the wash room to the left of the main hall." She told the stranger.

"Thank you, may I ask what your name is?" He asked with an astoundingly warm voice. "Why yes, my name is Mrs. Laura , and yours?" She asked politely. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is ---"A clap of thunder rose through he sky outside and overpowered the voices talking. The name was unheard, but Laura didn't seem to worry about missing it.

He got up and took the clothes form her arms and walked off towards the washroom and called out another thanks. Minutes later, Laura was seated on the couch with 2 cups of tea, waiting patiently for the stranger to return to the living room. When he came, he saw her gazing into the fire. His long blond and hair and beard wet from the storm outside was drying in the warm of the living room air.

He came into the room and sat next to her. "You look worried, what is the matter?" He asked curiously. "Oh, well I don't suppose you could help, my daughter is ill and she needs a doctor, I have not yet found one with the skills to heal her." She said shakily. "Well, I'm a doctor, maybe I could help." The man said with interest.

He then proceeded to ask what the problem was with her daughter, and discovered that by cutting herself with a nail, Marie had poisoned her self with the rust. The doctor told Laura there was only one procedure that could cure her daughter due to the lateness of the help received. "Automail limbs." He said slowly. "They substitute the real limb but work fully functional as a real limb. I could do this procedure if you allow me. It will take a couple of days, and its a few years of recovery from the surgery, but I can help." He said reassuringly.

"I'd do anything to help her now, she's a sweet girl, I don't know what I'd do with out her. Please help my daughter." Laura said. "I will, I'll start in the morning."

So then the doctor, for a few months remained at the manner, ad fitted young Marie with an auto mail leg. He was surprised how fast she recovered. She could walk in a month easily, and in 3 months, could run and play normal games such as the kids did in the court yard. Then the day arrived when t he stranger had to go.

Marie and Laura stood outside their door and thanked the Stranger for helping them, and said that if he ever needed any help in the future, to just come by and ask, they'd do what they could to help. Marie waved happily to the traveler, "Good by Mister Doctor, Thank you sooooo much." She called as he waved goodbye and turned.

"It was my pleasure, you take care now." And the blonde haired stranger left, his pony tail blowing in the wind.

Marie gazed into the mirror as her image now came back into view. That was a very kind thing the man did. And now she was wasting away in a world where nothing bad could happen, except for the howling outside her door every evening and the cold that seeped into her heart when ever she longed to be out of this place. A single tear rolled down her face and she crumpled to the floor in a heap of sobs.

Was she ever to be among the living again? Was there anything she could do? And then that image came into her mind again. The image of a boy; short, with long blonde hair. She always ended up in his dreams, which seemed always connected to hers. Why were they so? Could he help her? Edward. That was his name, maybe he was on his way. And then, she cried again, the gray rain falling outside on the roof, her sobs from the unloving world outside her ever dark window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat on the window seat, the hot air rushing by his face, blowing his bangs about and making his nose feel itchy. He started blankly out at the open dessert. The last station was coming up. He had no real desire to travel with the major but seeing as to how prudent Roy had been on obviously setting them up Edward had not had the chance to complain… much. Roy had it in for him, that's the conclusion Edward came to many nights ago.

The train started to slow and looking out the window Edward saw a change in the surrounding dirt. There were a view houses standing around the station and what looked to be like a market a ways off in the distance. As the train finally came to a halt, the Major stood up and looked out the window. "Ah it looks like we're here. I'll grab your things and meet you boys outside." Said the Major. Alphonse looked up at him, nodded his head in thanks and then turned to Edward, who hadn't turned from the window yet. Alphonse looked at what he thought was a sleeping Edward and cautiously stretched his hand out to him. AS it was about to tap Edwards' shoulder, Edward turned his head slowly toward Al, who jumped back so fast that he nearly tumbled out of the seat. "Brother what did you scar me like that for?" Al asked shakily.

Edward just gave him the same unchanging blank stare, of boredom. "I hate the dessert." He grumbled. Al looked back at him. "Oh right, I forgot about that." He said. Edwards' blank stare turned into a piercing glare and Al backed up off the seat and fell to the floor with a clang. Edward was blasted out of his stiff state and stood up laughing. "Al, Al what did you go and do that for, you know I wouldn't scare you purposely!" He said with a booming voice. "Sure you wouldn't brother." Al said unconvinced, that's what you said the last time, in a similar manner too. He was a bit shaken by his brothers' swift recovery and stood up to leave the train when Edward became serious once more. "I don't know how much Roy knows, but he didn't just wing our coach to be the Major, he's up to something Al. So be careful how much you talk around him ok? I don't want to revile anything till I know for certain ok?" Edward was looking down at the floor as a scolded child would when in trouble, but then suddenly looked up with a cheerful grin and stepped forward, "shall we leave?" And he walked out the door.

Out side in the hot dessert sun, Edward hunched his shoulders and walked up to the wagon that the Major was standing near. The sand was blowing in the stretch of dessert in front of them but not much where they stood, the buildings kept out the wind a bit. The major was now wearing a long black over coat and a wide brim hat. He looked to be ready to charge a full herd of cattle on his own, he probably could too, Edward had no doubt in his heart. Al was in the back of the cart in what looked like a bunch of rice bags, wait a sec, those are rice bags! Edward laughed inside, and looked back at the Major. "Edward, put this on." He said and handed his a long brown coat similar to his. Edward stared at it. "Do you want me boil away?" He said sourly. "I meant no harm FullMetal but you can always take off your jacket if you don't want the layers." Edward passed on the disguise and sat in the back protesting that it wouldn't matter because no one lived in the dessert to witness such lame disguises and that if he put on this lambs wool thick coat it still wouldn't matter if he was naked in the dessert with just that coat, and that he would still boil away.

After this trade of words, the Major gave a small chuckle and sat up front. The horses pulling the cart started to move and the hot air once again set in front of Edwards' eyes. The unchanging landscape danced in front of his half closed eyes and vague images started to appear in front of his line of view; dancing figures that intertwined in a twirling dance of joy, heat and glee. The figures merged and separated and jumped and then fell still only to jump up again and dance. Slowly the heat over came Edward and he fell over, his arms draped over the side of the cart lazily.

Hours later, though it seemed more like endless days, Edward waked to the same rolling landscape and a boiling arm and leg. He nearly yelped as the heat soaked into his flesh. Al stirred at his discomfort. "Brother, are you ok?" Edward lay on the cart floor rolling in his cloak. "No, No, does it look like I'm ok?" He asked grudgingly. "Well, that depends…" "Al!!" Edward tore off his cloak and tried to unclip his metal limbs, but then halted in this process and froze in thought. "_It will hurt to get back in, is it worth the pain or is this heat unbearable?_" He thought for a few more seconds and then decided he could handle the heat, he was a man, any man can handle the heat… any man… this sweltering, deathly, over exhausting heat. Heat's nothing, nothing compared to cold. "Al I could fry a turkey dinner on this automail. Why doesn't Winry make it heat repellent?" "I don't think such a thing exists brother, and while you're at it you should take orders from the Major, maybe he's hungry." Edward glared daggers at Al and then just gave up. Any sort of action in this dessert other then glaring seemed to take so much energy.

He turned and stared up at the endless blue sky. Now clouds were in view, such boring landscape might kill someone, but luckily for Edward, he had a plan. He smirked and sat up; he looked up at the Major who was obviously to inclined to watch the horses pull them forward and then clapped his hands. A flash of blue light shone as he touched the floor of the cart and he made a small deck of cards. "Here Al, I have a way to pass the time, you wanna play a hand?" He asked with a smile that brimmed from ear to ear. Alphonse looked at his crazy brother and sighed. "I suppose." So they passed the next 3 long hot days playing various games such as crazy eights, go fish, rummy, solitaire and many more.

Finally on the last day through the dessert, they came out on the other side and appeared in a small town that was bustling with activity. There was not much development here, though that was to be expected when the Major stated they don't like the military much. As Armstrong pulled the cart to a stop at the post he turned around and smiled at the boys. "So we survived the dessert, didn't we?" Edward had no words for him. He could swear he had sunburn on his shoulder and knee and was sure he did not expose them to the sun. Look Major, we appreciate your help and all but now we need to be on our way, is that ok?" Edward said as politely as he could manage due to the circumstances. The Major looked at Edward, "No not yet, I want you to know that this isn't the easiest place to get around in." Edward didn't know what the Major was saying but took his word for it and just followed along for what was going to be a long day.

As they got off the cart and pulled themselves to the street, they began to look for a cart driver that would take them around town. Foreign carts weren't permitted Armstrong said, these people kept their own rules and strangers obeyed. Edward offered to get he cart drivers attention so he stood in front to call one and put his hand out to signal the driver coming up. He stood there patiently not causing anyone distress. The cart rolled up and kept going at top speed. There was rain earlier that day in town so as the cart speed by it splashed Edward with dirty rain water, putting him into a nastier mood. This time he put his thumb out in a bored manner and with the same result from the second driver who passed. When he came to the conclusion to give up, the third driver slowed to a stop in front of him and smiled. "How can I help you gentle man?" Edward just glared at him, relived that he didn't get splashed a third time.

"Well, we need to get to a place called Dream Meadows; do you know where that is?" Alphonse asked for his brother, who looked like he had no intent on talking at the moment to anyone. "Well I wouldn't do that for all the money in the world boy, but anywhere in town I sure can." Edward slumped but made a mental note of the fact that this driver wouldn't take him out of town for money. "How about a map store, can you take us there?" Edward asked the Driver. "Sure can, hop in, I have to make one stop before I take you there first, but I'll be quick."

Edward and Alphonse climbed into the cart, and turned to allow Armstrong in when they realized that we was waving goodbye to them. "I have some errands to run Boys, so I'll see you when we have to return home ok. Good luck trying to find that place of yours." And He turned in the other direction that the cart was going and walked out of sight. Edward heaved a sigh of relief that the major wasn't coming with them. He was a great guy, no doubt, but he got on Edwards nerves when he got to protective about him and his brother.

The Driver started the horse moving and the cart lurched forward almost knocking Edward out of his seat before Alphonse quickly grabbed him around the middle and pushed him back into his seat. "Thanks" Edward muttered. The driver then turned to them and asked the question Edward feared he would ask. "So why do you boys want to go up there to the Meadows?" Edward winced but quickly came up with a tale that would satisfy this driver's curiosity. "Well we're looking for someone that we know and last we heard, that's where they moved to." Edward told the driver. "Oh, well you're out of luck then." The driver said back through the metal grate between the driver's seat and the passenger cart. "That place has been abandoned for years they say, every ones too frightened to go up that way." The cart made a sharp turn right, once again almost knocking Edward out the window. "Why's that?" Edward asked as he regained his position in the cart. "Well, they say it's haunted but I don't know, I'd say a pelage whipped that village out a hundred years ago. That would make more sense."

Edward turned to Al, than nodded. Alphonse then started to talk to the driver. "Well then, maybe the person lives in this town, we could have gotten the address wrong. Her name is Marie," Al gave Edward another uncertain glance and continued, "Marie Thranklien." Al finished. The driver then went all quiet as if a fact had been made on the spot and he got to witness it. Then the silence was broken and Edward and Al got an answer. "That girl you're looking for is long dead. Died a hundred years ago when everyone flied the village you're looking for. They say that she's the one that haunts t hat place." The driver stopped the cart in front of a low building and climbed down. "Just a minute," he called, and shuffled into the building. A few minutes later he came out with 2 things. A book that was used to tally how many hours you carted people per day and what looked like a bit of a new paper clipping from an age ago. He climbed back onto the cart and handed Edward the clipping through the grate. "This is what you want." He said in a sinister voice. "It's from the paper that I was given from my grandpa, when he lived here a hundred years ago. It tells about what happened, or what they thought happened." The cart lurched again, but this time Edward managed to hang onto his seat and started reading the small crumbling article.

The driver continued what he was saying. "I heard that the villagers left because their crops failed. But the story goes much deeper. My grandpa told me about the Thranklien's, He said that Mrs. Thranklien was in town one day like she did every week looking at the book shop window. He used to run the fruit shop across the way and so saw her every week. Anyway, he said that one day that she came out with an odd looking old man, laughing and smile they were, and they went home together. Now Mrs. Thranklien had a Daughter that was ten at the time, and as the years past, my grandpa stopped seeing the Mrs. And as he heard it from a maid that lived in her house hold, years later, she had murdered herself and dear Marie went missing. No one from the village saw her that day and never saw her again." The story ended and Edward shuddered at the spooky story that would have been no scary in front of a camp fire on the night of a full moon.

The cart now stopped in front of the Map store and the driver let them out. "If you go up that way you'll see nothing but weeds and ghosts, so if I were you I'd not waste my time chasing the dead." He said kindly. He accepted their little money and rolled away in the buss of the towns' main street. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other gravely and turned to walk into the Map store. The bell chimed as they walked in. They were one huge step closer to finding out who this Marie Thranklien was, and who she came to need their help.

_**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm soo sorry for taking so long to get it up. I've been very busy and I wanted to make it really long. Thank you again and I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up soon. I look forward to listening to your reviews**_

_**Thank you!!**_

_**Hey, thanks for coming back! I'm soo sorry for not posting this earlier but it's been hectic with homework and exams, I'll post over the summer for sure! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marie now lay on the bed. She didn't know what was happening, but the sky outside was getting slightly darker. In all her years, the sky, she assumed, resembled the living world, but the darkened sky could only mean a storm was coming.

She looked up at the ceiling and counted the tiles for the umpteenth time. She was utterly bored in this dream world, not being able to leave the room for reason of fear and whenever she remembered a desire of a past time, that object would simply disappear from her lodgings. She looked at the desk where she had written in her journal about the past days events. She didn't know if it would exist in the waking world, but if it did, it would be useful information, to those who wanted to learn more about the dream world and the waking.

She sat up and rapped her finger on her metal knee, humming a tune her mother used to sing to her during her surgery and long sleepless nights. She then let her mind wander to the boy she spoke to in her dreams. Would he come for her? Would he be able to find her? Was he here already? She looked out at the darkened sky and sighed. Yet another dreamy day went by and nothing interesting happened.

The other night she had counted the entries in her journal. The days that had gone by in this sleepy world, and she came to the conclusion that about 403 days had passed in the waking world. She sighed again. Even if she was saved she wouldn't know anyone alive. She'd be older then her time and she probably wouldn't adapt to the change in atmosphere of the new century. She stood up and flipped through her lifeless journal and sat in the desk chair. Just another day of more waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al looked around the musty smelling Map office as the door shut behind them. Ed turned to al and sniffed loudly. "This place is dirtier then the puddles out side." He groaned. Al shook his head. "Oh brother, that's not so nice, it's not that bad." He chimed. Ed was already looking through the stacks of book on the desk as Al looked for the owner.

No one was around, not another costumer was around, and the owner no where to be found. He saw a small bell on the desk and decided that would call out the mole if there was one. Al put his leather finger on the bell and listened as it rang through the office. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" He called out into the quiet room. Ed shuffled into sight and sneered. "We're all alone Al and we don't need help, I've got in all under control." He said and he sneezed as the dust flew up and the maps flew from his arms and he tripped. "OWW." He groaned. It just wasn't his day.

Al pressed the bell again and a tall thin man came stumbling into the room with a grumpy face. "What d'ya want?" He said in an unwelcoming voice. Ed looked up at him from the floor and stood quickly next to AL at the desk. He spoke before Al got the chance to speak.

"Well, I'm looking for a map!" He said. The owner looked at him. "Well you're at the right store, what kinda map are you looking for?" He asked, his smile growing lower as the conversation went on.

"I'm looking for a map to Dreams Meadow." Ed said smiling. The owner lost his grin altogether and his eyes went dark. "You're a fool if you're looking for that ghost town. It's abandoned, for 400 hundred years. If you're looking to die of fright then I'll get you a map, but I'd advise against that." He said darkly. Ed looked at him expressionlessly. "Ya, I want a real horror show, just show me that map." He said just as dark. Al rolled his eyes at his brother. "Ed, don't be rude." He whispered.

The owner went under the desk and shuffled a bunch of stacks. Minutes later, after a mountain of dust and some extreme coughing contests, he rose from the pits of doom and slapped a wrinkly old falling apart map on the desk. "Two gold coins. That's all, it's a bargain. No one wants it and I want the map gone, gives me the creeps, if you know what I mean." He said wiping his greasy hair behind his ears. "Sold!" Edward said slapping 2 gold coins on the desk. "Nice doing business with you. One word of advice," He continued, pushing the line a bit far. "Clean this place up a bit and I'm sure you'll get more customers." He stood tall and rapped on Al's armor, turning towards the door. "All right Al, time to get moving!" He said walking out the door and the owner stared dumb struck at his comment.

Ed looked at the dusty ripped map outside the door as Al stood behind him, reading over his shoulder. "So were is north?" Ed asked. Al looked at the map and pointed to the emblem in the top corner. "By the looks of it, I'd say it's behind the shop here." He said chuckling to himself as Ed slumped. They looked for a path behind the stores and then looked around. The dead trees of summer stood bare in front of them as the wind howled through their branches. "Uhhh, do we have any means of transportation A, I don't want to walk through this waste land." He pleaded to Al. Al shook his armored head. "No Ed, you signed up for this, besides, I'd say it's only about a weeks walk from here, come'on." He said starting to walk forward. Ed sighed and then followed suit. "What ever you say -Boss-" He grumbled.

The dark sky was filling with big, dark clouds as they trudged on and the wind got stronger as the trees became more scarce. Ed started at the map as he walked blindly behind Al. The landscape was barren and bland as nothing seemed to change from when they first started. Ed complained frequently about his eyes hurting from all the boringness. Al couldn't put up with his complaints so he shoved the map in his face and told him to keep an eye on the map incase it blew away. Ed just stared at it since then, and that was half an hour ago.

As they passed some bent trees to the right and a dried up river to their left, a small village appeared over the rim of the sunset. The clouds still covered most of the sky and the clouds were now letting loose some small rain drops. As Ed covered his golden blond hair with his hood the clouds let out full blast and they ran into the abandoned village and stood under the arbor of a small hut close to the front entrance.

"Argh, I hate rain." Ed complained. Al creaked a bit from the moisture, feeling the rust creep into his joints. "Ya, me too." He said. "It looks like we made it though, just in time." He looked out over the barren expanse they had just crossed. "Should we wait till the rain goes before we continue?" He asked his brother. "Ya, I want to roam free, without worrying about rusty joints." He sat on the bench under the arbor and looked at the map again.

"Hey, did you notice this?" He said pointing at a large drawing of a house at the far end of town. "It looks like a rich place, it owns the most property. Do you think that's the place? The old man said they were pretty rich in their days." Ed said putting pieces of the puzzle into place. It was a large puzzle though, and many more pieces were still missing. Al looked at the map. "Ya it does look peculiar, but we should check out the whole town for clues before we go to that house." He looked up the street where he caught a glimpse of the house from where they sat. "It looks kind of spooky, wouldn't you say?" He shivered, if armor could shiver. Ed looked out towards where Al had glanced. "Ya you're right. So, now that we're here, how do we wait for the rain?" He asked, dreading more boredom. "Sleep!" Al ordered, and so Ed dozed off listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the old tiled roofs and the packed, weed covered dirt of the towns' street, and the ting tang of the rain on Al's armor. And he dreamed of her again. Of Marie.

_**And so this short chapter ends, I hope you liked it, and leave reviews!! thanks for reading, and have a great summer!!!**_

_**Wow, a wonderful summer so far so I thought I'd make it better by posting another chapter for you guys to read, I hope you enjoy it, things are starting to get scary now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Edward sat in a blazing white field, everything was hazy and bright. He blinked his eyes a couple of times so they could adjust to the brightness of everything around him. He sat up and looked around, nothing but fields in front of him, them he turned to see what was behind him and he saw a house. It looked like an old Victorian house with trimming on the roof and white washed walls. It was 3 stories tall and there was one window that appeared dark. He stood up and swayed. Where was he?

He walked up towards the house and looked at it. It was taller close up. He places his hand on the wall and pulled it back immediately. "Oww, that hurt." He said rubbing his hand. There was a powerful energy coming from this house. He walked to the front porch and placed his foot on the step. Just as he set weight onto it he was shoot back wards with incredible force, flinging him clear of the house. He landed hard on the gravel but didn't feel the pain of the rocks cutting him. "What just happened?" He asked himself. Suddenly a voice sounded in his head. "_Think of the lace you wish to go, think of the room!"_ It said in an airy voice. It sounded familiar to him, somehow. He looked up at the house again and saw the girl in the dark window, Marie.

"He pictured the room he had visited before in his mind; the oak desk by the window, the globe and the bed, and the carpet that was beneath his feet. He felt a sudden jolt and when he opened his eyes, the carpet was under him once again and the room enclosed him. The girl, Marie, stood by the window. "So you've come back! Welcome" She said smiling. Edward didn't know what to think. "Where am I?" He asked, still confused at where he had woken up in his dream. "You are in my room, remember, I'm so glad you made it, you're here in the village now aren't you, that's why you appeared outside!" Edward looked at her then nodded. "Yes I'm here, it's raining and we fell asleep, but why am I here?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm not that knowledgeable in the course of dreams, but I am one, so was it hard to find?" She asked, she hoped that he didn't have too much difficulty finding the village, or it would mean more explaining on her part. She looked at him with her big green eyes and smiled; her chestnut hair bouncing slightly as she jumped forward in question.

"No, we found it quite easily, except for the long walk, there was no one willing to take us here in their carts so was walked, we got here just before the storm." He said leaning back a bit, "So what do you need now, how can I help." He said.

Marie smiled and laughed. "It's good that you got here safely." She said as her smiled vanished. Her eyes went glossy and stared as if at something in the distance. She turned back toward the window and sighed. "I need your help Edward Elric, I nee you to help me get out of this dream world. I've been stuck here too long and you're the only one who can help. Will you please help me?" She asked still gazing out the window.

Edward looked at her sad back and let his head fall. "Why me? I don't know how to help, how did you get here in the first place?" He asked, trying to fill in the blacks of his puzzle. She turned back to him with a slight tear in her eye. Then she swallowed and began to explain.

"My mother met a terrible man one day and they got married. Many months after that, I caught sight of him killing her, and then he cursed me, he put this on me," She pointed to the medallion on her neck and sighed, her shoulders heaving, "He said I would be consumed by my hearts desires and then I woke up here." She moved towards the desk and touched the book that lay open on it. "It's been about 401 years since then, and I wish truly to leave, but the more I think on it the hard it is for me to find a way out because it disappears before I can touch it. Do you under stand?" She asked looking at him shyly. "Yes, I do, in a way." He said rubbing his head, and then he felt a jerk in his arm and his shoulder,

"What's wrong?" She asked watching his movements. "I-I don't know?" He said. The she spoke quickly. "I'm at the large house at the edge, it looks just like this here, remember, it's dangerous, if you don't want to you don't have t-"And she was cut off as he was jolted out the window in back into his one world.

Edward woke with a start as his brother shook him. "What are you doing?" He yelled as Alphonse jumped back and yelped. "I was trying to wake you, the rain stopped but you wouldn't move!" He said frightened. "Well I'm fine can't you see, you don't need to kill me to see if I'm alive." He said angrily.

Edward stood up and shook his head to erase the fuzziness from his dream. So she was asking foe his help, but what did she say last? He couldn't remember because at that moment, Al had vacuumed out of the dream. He looked up at the mansion and nodded. "Ok Al, we're heading for that mansion, that's where Marie is." He said in a determined voice as he strode up the path towards the square and to the White washed house.

As he passed the square, signs of desertedness sprung up every where. Abandoned toys and work lay every where. Weeds grew between the paving stones and the buildings doors hung open on broken hinges. Windows were cracked and glass lay in pieces below their frames and curtains torn by the weather fluttered in the empty window panes.

Edward and Al walked passed these buildings wondering what might have chased out all the inhabitants when they came to the front of the large mansion. "So here we are, no turning back I guess." Edward sighed. Al nodded and walked up. Edward noticed this time that the porch didn't fling his brother out of the way; it must have just been the dream. He followed Al to the door and reached out his auto mail hand. When the metal touched Edward felt an electric charge, or something of the sort and he pulled it off right away. "Oww, " He said grabbing his arm. Al moved up to him and asked, "Are you ok brother? What happened?" "Nothing, just a sting." He said flexing his fingers.

Al gave it a try and nothing happened so he opened the door and they walked in. The room was cold and dark, and it seemed like the windows let in no light at all. The smell of mold was strong in the room and there seemed to be a carpet on the floor leading to a stairway up ahead. Edward led the way, stepping lightly into the house and walking forward towards the stairs. He could see a bit after his eyes adjusted to the dark. The floor boards creaked as he stepped no matter how lightly he stepped and the smell got stronger. "Hey Al," He whispered, it echoed through the old house. Dust fell from the ceiling. "Ya brother?" Al asked. "This house gives me the creeps." He said swallowing before he continued towards the stairs.

When he got there he looked up the crocked stair well and sighed. "Looks like I'll have to brave the unsturdy stairs, Al I don't think these stairs can hold you, you should wait here." He said looking at Alphonse. "No brother, I want to come to, I want to help you, please." "No, they won't hold your weight!" Edward said back, still whispering. "Can I try brother?" Al asked sadly. "If you want but they better not be broken when I want to come back down." He said as he placed his first foot on the bottom step.

The board creaked loudly and more dust fell from the ceiling and bats flew down from above screeching. The house seemed to moan as he set his weight on the stair. "Here we go." Edward said to himself. He actually wished he'd never come here. He did like ghosts all that much. He took another step and another, and in what seemed like an hour, he was at the top of the stairs, gazing down a dark narrow hallway lined with doors. Al was at the bottom of the stairs unable to climb the without breaking them. He called to his brother. "What do you see?" Edward looked down and whispered back "A hall with lots of doors." Than turned back towards the hall.

There was one window, but again no light came in from outside. Edward crept along the hall and looked at each of the doors. In his dream he noticed that the door was shut tight, but all these doors were all open a bit. No of the rooms looked familiar either. He came to the door at the end of the hall on the left and looked at it. It was shut, the only one and there were claw marks on it. "What happened?" He whispered, sweet dripping off his chin. His golden eyes searched the door for a key, but there was none, so he placed his hand on the handle and turned.

Al heard a scream from up stairs and jumped. "Brother!!" He yelled back as dust fell from the beams over head. He was scared, he had to admit. He was really scared. When a huge moan came from upstairs and a door slammed shut Al ran for the door and ran all the way out side before he stopped. "Sorry brother, you'll have to fend for yourself now." He said still running.

Edward sat against the wall opposite the door. _What had happened?_ He looked up to see a jug come down upon him and in the blink of an eye, he was out cold in the waking world, and in the dream world physically.

_**I hope you liked it, I hope it's not too short, anyway, have a good summer and don't think to hard!! haha Oh and don't forget to leave reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

Marie sat on the bed looking at Edward sadly. She didn't know how to approach the fact that she knocked him out, but he worked around that.

"What did you do that for?" He rubbed his head with his automail hand and stood up against the chair next to the little writing desk. The slight breeze blow through the window but he couldn't feel it, nor could Marie.

"I'm sorry, I had to, I needed you to come here and then come to the dream world. It's the only way you can help, please help me." She said looking at her toes. She wiggled them slowly, wishing she could feel them move.

"well how are we supposed to help. Where's my brother?" He looked out the window and saw a faint figure running down the street but he wasn't all that clear. Edward turned around and looked at the girl with long dark brown hair to her waist and the blue layered dress. She was beautiful and she did need his help, but how did she get here?

Edward asked that question now. Marie sat silently on the bed.

"Well, it started the day my mom brought home the old man. She had been looking for a lover since dad died, but this man was not interested in her, I could tell. He was after her money. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen. She would go to town to look at books and wait for dad at the desert post, but he never came. Then that man showed up. He would always take wine from the cellars without asking and then he'd bring expensive gifts for her. They got married 2 months later and the he betrayed her.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she furiously rubbed them away before continuing. "He came back on night, it was raining and I was in my room crying because mom wouldn't listen to me. I peered out of my room to see what he was doing at the door and they were all there in my hallway. They were hugging, or what looked like hugging. He had stabbed her! After all she did for him, he stabbed her. The maid thought it was suicide and ran screaming from the house. But then he came to my room. Mom was on the floor and bleeding and came at me. He pushed me onto—onto my bed and- and cursed me!" She burst into tears and sobbed into her knees.

Edward moved forward to comfort her. Then he noticed her leg, her automail leg. Now he was more curious. When had she gotten that, and how? She lived almost 400 hundred years ago, no automail was this sophisticated back then. He looked at her as she stopped crying. Her eyes red from the tears, she looked up and stood. "Sorry, I should control myself." She walked over to the desk and pulled the book towards her. She flipped through the pages to the front and began to read.

"'_Day 1, I sit here in this ghostly place wondering how I got here. I hope that cursed and gets what he deserves. I dream about old memories while I sit and watch the familiar things I loved in my room disappear. There's weird noises outside y door, they howl and starch and than go away. I can't sleep either, it's weird. I hope I can find my way out before I forget everything.'" _She paused and flipped a few pages ad began to read again.

"'_Day 14, the world here is very bright, I sit and look out the window and think of all the things I should have told mom before she died. I still hate that man, when I get out he will pay. The noise at my door sound like wolfs now, dogs that are hungry. I'm afraid to go out. My favourite blanket disappeared today, I miss it dearly. My leg aches."'_ This time she flipped whole chapters and began to read.

"'_Year113 day124, I long to die, this is very boring. My room is bare and all I can think about is that man whose name is forgotten in the storm. Mom liked him much; I think she should have married him. He was gentle and nice."'_ She flipped to the last pages.

"' _Year 399 day 289, I long to be rid of this feeling of dread. It's been so long since I breathed air and saw living things. I've talked to the boy in my dreams and he says he'll help. He much resembles the man that helped me those long years ago. I will help him and tell the world what this place is like, and rebuild the home my mother loved. The noise continues but I'm not scared. I will face them and defeat them when I leave."'_

She finished and closed the book. Then she laid it on the table and looked at Edward with determined eyes. We will get out of here. I have a plan, but I needed outside help for years. A soul can't wield weapons, so I need you to do that. Please."

Edward gazed at her and nodded. "Alright, I'll help. What's your plan?" He said with a smile. She smiled back with an ageless look.

"ok, in my closet there is an ax, but I cannot take it off the wall. I've tried. It's stuck. And the creatures outside the door are like ghost's of demented wolfs and other things. Their like cross breeds."

"Chimeras you mean?"

"What are those?"

"There animals that have been crossed like you said, but my alchemists." He answered.

"Oh, terrible, anyway, they're savage beasts. I've tried before, but they won't let me down to the stairs. They've attacked me, and I've been cut. But when I open the door, you run through. They'll hear the door and come soon, I don't know where they go when they're not at the door so be prepared."

"Don't worry, I've fought chimeras before." Marie looked at him. He was so brave. She sighed.

"Ok, are you ready?" She was nervous for him and herself. She couldn't believe she might finally get free of this prison. She looked at the window one last time. 'At last I'll be free!'

Edward opened the closet door and looked around. He saw the ax. He reached a hand out for it and then touched the handle. It didn't disappear as it did for Marie. This was a good sign.

He lifted it out of the closet and made his way to the door. Marie followed close behind. She wasn't sure what would happen after the door was open, but she could guess. Edward glanced at her over his shoulder. She looked a bit pale, but that might be because she was not living. Or so he guessed.

"Do you know what will happen after you're free?" He was wondering way she wanted out so bad. He supposed that it was the freedom to be restful, but that was again another guess.

"I-I don't know, I just want out. I hate this place. It's not normal." She looked at him coldly, from her memories in her mind from this dream world.

"Ok, I'll do my best." Then he flung open the door and ran out. Instantly the dogs howled and ran after him. He ran for the stairs then turned into a dead end hallway. They ran harder to catch up, ghostly eyes glowing after him. They were savage like Marie said, and they meant to kill.

Marie flung her head out the door as soon as the dogs past, then bolted towards the stairs. To her, it felt like she was running throw ten feet of snow. Her legs dragged and she moved slowly. It was like the room was trying to suck her in. All of a sudden she got to the stairs and the suction left, she practically fell down them. But before she lost her footing she yelled up to get the dogs' attention so Edward could escape.

Just before the dogs could attack Edward they heard her yell and bolted towards the stairs. Edward quickly took his free chance and jumped over the railing and land just under Marie as she hit the floor.

"Oww." He said and she got off him quickly. The dogs were approaching fast and Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. "Edward, hurry, save yourself!" She said, stumbling and tripping along behind him. But he didn't listen. He continued to drag her along.

The dogs were already down the stairs as he gripped the door handle. He flung open the door and threw Marie out the door and then followed himself as he held onto the handle just as the dogs snarled. The door slammed in there face and he landed hard on his front in the gravel.

As soon they were out the door the world twisted and shifted. Marie stared in horror as she clung to Edward's sleeve. As the world began to settle and the colours so long forgotten to her, began to return she was flung away form Edward and plunged into darkness. Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. Suddenly she woke up in her room. It was dark, grey and full of cob webs. She didn't move a muscle.

Edward lifted his head slowly. He wasn't on the pavement or gravel but in the room, leaning against the wall under the window. The top of his head hurt a lot from getting hit by the vase. He looked beside him at the floor and saw the broken pieces. Slowly he got up and went to the door, thinking it was all a dream before he realized there was someone in the bed. Her body lay still and cold. He walked up to her, thinking it was the body of a dead girl but surprised to see her smooth features just like in the dream and her chest slowly rising and falling.

He leaned down towards her ear and whispered, wondering if it was truly real what had just happened, her name. "Marie?" Suddenly her eyes flew open and the pendant around her neck cracked. Edward through his arms around her shoulders and almost cried. "Oh my gosh, it was real. You really were there? Are you still ok? Did we get out?" She looked at him with soft eyes and smiled. "Yes, you saved me. I'm free!"

Edward thought she meant to disappear into dust because he suddenly remembered all the details; her age, the stories. "You're not going to ... disappear?" He asked. His eyes confused and his hair all a crazy mess. He still held her tightly. She smiled to him. "No silly, I'm still here; I was frozen in time you could say." She giggled. Her accent was strong in the old way. She sat up, with Edwards help and they stood together. "Let's get out of this retched place." She said just as she grabbed her diary and they walked from the room. Down the same stairs just moments before but much more aged. They had to hop form the missing steps and they both stumbled to the front of the house.

"Al where are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for staying with me for soo long, I really had to get things straight so I couldn't post for a while. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter!! The next one will come soon... eventually! haha.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I know it's been long and I really wanted ot write more. So here it is. Chapter 7 has finally come and chapter 8 will come soon as well. Hope you had a wonderful summer and I hope your christmas's are filled with merriness and love!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ed scanned the town from the front porch of Marie's house. But for all the thorough searching he did, Al was no where to be seen. Taking care to not move too fast, Ed led Marie off the steps and through the town.

"Wow, the town has really aged. I suppose it couldn't be helped." She said to herself, gazing at all the abandoned homes and weed invested garden beds.

"Yea, it's pretty rough, but there's a lot more out there now. You'll see it all. I promise." Ed smiled encouragingly. She smiled back and peeked around the corner of the last building on the right at the end of the gravel road.

The bench Ed and Al had slept in not 12 hours earlier was barren and wet with the last rain fall. Ed looked around nervously before leading Marie towards the bench and setting himself down on the edge, not worrying about the little water droplets that soaked into his coat. "Have a seat." He motioned to Marie, as she followed suit.

Al led the way as Alex Louis Armstrong followed behind him at a brisk pace. After leaving his brother in the abandoned house Al had went back to the town to search for the Major and ask for his aid. On the way back to the ghost town Al explained the entire story to the Major, only after being intimidated by the Major for the truth and nothing but the truth. As usual, he had flexed his muscularly carved physique and made Al spill his guts for him. He had expressed such overwhelming worry and love for the missing Ed and the girl of dreams that in the instant Al had told him he was out the door and headed for the dessert. Al then had to direct him in the proper direction.

"It was the stairs that fell after Ed had bound up the stairs to the upper level. I couldn't follow. I don't know what's happened to him. I hope he's all right." Al echoed his previous words.

The Major nodded his bald head and patted Al on the shoulder. "Don't worry Alphonse Elric, we'll save you older brother." The Major supportively.

"Thank you Major." Al replied.

As soon as they topped the last hill the town was in view. Al ran up to the gravel road. The ground was now dry as ever, as if it had never rained and the sky was clear and bright as the sun began to sink behind the tops of the buildings.

"Over hear Al!" The Major called, running to the left towards the bench Al remembered sitting on with Ed.

Al reached the bench and saw Ed, sleeping, head tilted back and snoring, a girl leaning on his shoulder, eyes closed and lightly breathing.

"Is this the girl you spoke of?" Armstrong asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her." Al replied. He poked his brother and with a sudden snort he jolted upright, nudging Marie in the process.

"Al, you're here! Where'd you go! We looked all over for you!" He complained loudly. "We were worried sick!"

"I went to get the Major, I couldn't help you, the stairs broke, and I thought he could help." Al assured him.

"The Ma-"

"Good evening Edward Elric. We were so concerned for your welfare that I came as soon as I heard you were in trouble. You mustn't go off into unknown territories without back up." He added.

"Al you told him!" Ed stood and yelled at him in a joking manner.

"Well brother, I was worried for you." He said nervously.

"Well we'll see how worried you get when it's you that needs saving and I'm getting the Major." He laughed at him, then pulled his laughter back in rein. "I almost forgot!" "Al, Major, this is Marie, Marie, this is my younger brother Alphonse, and Major Armstrong." He introduced.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Marie spoke with an accent, shaking both their hands and smiling. "Edward saved me. And I'm very happy that he did, even though he risked his life." She said, turning to face him slightly and winking.

Edward blushed slightly and turned away. "Y-yea, I did. Al! Did you know she knew dad? He was her doctor!" He said excitedly. Marie nodded in agreement.

"He was. He gave me this automail leg. I wanted to see him again. He made my mom so happy." She smiled sweetly at the memory.

Al then piped a question her way. "How old exactly are you?" He asked politely.

"Al, that's not nice." Ed groaned. But Marie waved his comment aside and answered Al's question with no concern at all.

"I was 16, 400 years ago." She said with a steady voice. "So I guess you could say I'm 416 as of today, but I'm only 16." She looked down at her feet in the awkward silence that followed.

"So," Ed started. "How about we move on out? It's going to get dark soon and we're not entirely sure what comes out at night here." Al nodded in agreement and the group of four began to head back toward the town.

By the time they reached a hotel in the small trading town it was dark and the stars twinkled over head. Edward and the Major had booked 2 rooms for their party. A, Edward and the Major were to share one room, to Edward's displeasure, and Marie got her own room.

Marie hung out her window, gazing up at the bright stars that she had not seen for 400 hundred and sighed. "They're gorgeous!" She said to herself when a knock came to her door. "It's open." She called, and Edward came in.

"Is everything alright?" He asked sheepishly. He rubbed the top of his head with his flesh hand, his eyes looking up, his head tilted slightly forward.

"Yes, thank you. I haven't seen these stars in such a long time. I would think they haven't changed a bit since I did! But I did miss them so. Have you ever sat and watched the stars?" She asked him.

"Not really. I'm usually on the move, more then enough to just lay back and watch them. But I wouldn't mind doing it." He said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" She smiled and pulled him from the room and down the stairs till they lay on the ground across from the hotel, watching the stars.

"Wow," Ed breathed. It was relaxing and calming, like he never thought it'd be like. A huge grin spread across his face as he turned to Marie, also gazing up.

"My mom and I used to do this when I was little. I miss her so much. Do you have a mother?" She asked, turning to see him watching her.

"I- we had one, yes. She would take Al and I out to watch them, but I never looked up like Al did. I was to busy with the dirt beneath me." Ed answered.

"And where is she now?" Marie asked.

"She… died. And that's when Al and I decided to research Alchemy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What about Hohemhiem? Is he still around?"

"No, he left when I was little and we haven't seen him yet. I could care less." Ed said with a grimace.

"But he was such a nice man." Marie pushed lightly, tapping her leg with her finger.

Ed looked up towards the hotel windows and saw Al pass by his window; no doubt spying on him. Ed sat up and bent is head down, thinking about what to say next. The awkward silence stretching bare before them.

Marie broke it with a light hearted laugh. "What are you thinking about now?" She seemed almost amused by his silence.

Ed shook his head, "nothing. Was that man a magician?" Ed asked her.

She looked at him slightly confused, and then the question dawned on her and her smiled faded. "No. She pulled the pendant out of her dress pocket and handed it to him. No he was not."

Ed took the pendant and studied it. Then a new question suddenly formed and he just had to ask. "Do you know anything about the philosophers' stone?" He asked quickly.

"The stone? Well I know it's red. I know that man often whispered to himself in his study. I went in once. I was forbidden to go in, but he left one day and I snuck in. I saw tons of paper with scribbles everywhere in there. And on his desk I saw a red stone but I thought nothing of it. I thought it was a paper weight." She explained.

"Is it still there?!" He asked excitedly.

"I believe so. Do you want to check it out?"

"Yes, I would. That would help." He thanked her.

Ed then stood up and held out a hand to her. "Lets get up to bed, it' been a long day- or night you could say." He suggested for Maries sake. Those last 400 years had been spent sleeping, in an endless dream, not fully resting and not yet fully awake. He thought she must be exhausted, hence he offered her his hand. She took it gladly and followed him up to her room where he left her to wash up and rest for the night.

After having a warm bath to wash away the years of grime and changing into a night gown left out on her bed Marie unfolded her long braid and lay on her mattress, comfortably for the first time in ages and closed her eyes of her own accord and welcomed the sleep that washed over her.

Ed, sitting in the other room threw off his red coat and unfolded his own braid, shaking the dust from his hair and washing his face. Al sat on the small chair that accompanied the room and the Major lay sprawled on the second bed. Edward admitted he was tired from the days work and walked over to his own bed peacefully ready to slip into the dark for the night.

As soon as his crawled under the covers after kicking off his boots, Al called out quietly. "Brother." Ed looked up from his pillow and answered.

"Yea?"

"Do you think we'll ever get out bodies back? Do you think Marie would know anything about father? And the stone?"

Ed smiled behind the covers and replied, "Yes, I think she does know a little bit. In the morning we're going back to check out that mans study. She said she saw some stones and information left there. She may have known father, Al, but that was before he had us." Ed added gloomily.

Al nodded. "Alright. Get some sleep brother."

"Sure thing. Night Al."

"Night."

* * *

**_It was fun trying to get back into writing this fanfic. I haven't spent alot of time on this because I've been working on my novel. Chapter 11!! It's been fun doing that as well. I came up with a map and a chacater web. But I hope you all enjoyed this installment of Dream Girl and keep tuned in for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
